Colony L525
by ChristSaviour
Summary: The Predator hunts an unknown species on the abandoned human colony of L-525.
1. The Hunt

The Predator  
  
Predator stalked through the darkness of the very inner sanctum on L-525. Once a huge human colony, a foriegn species had arrived and multiplied at a scarcely believable rate, ultimately destroying the colony. That was five years ago. News of it had spread to the Predator, who was intrigued. Surely a race that had wiped out mankind that quickly was worthy of a visit by the Predator. Upon landing on the planet's surface, however, he had encountered no resistance. Perhaps the creatures were all extinct, disappearing as quickly as they had arrived. The Predator had made it all the way to the heart of the colony structure and still nothing. The Predator had recognised the very innermost part of the planet-sized megastructure the most likely place for any intelligent life, being the warmest and most sheltered. The target drew ever closer... 


	2. The Mission briefing

Lieutenant Jake Patterson, 21 years old. Already the youngest person to comand a US Space Marine squad ever. Originally commander of a security squad, promoted to boss of a Space Marines Spec Ops squad.  
  
Commander James Vaughn, 35 years old. Second-in-command of Lieutenant Patterson's Marine squad. Much famed and respected among the military, a legendary soldier.  
  
Corporal Jackson, 27 years old. Transfered to Lieutenant Patterson's squad from the miltary divison, The Gaurd, responsible for security measures on foriegn planets, after showing bravery and combat skills against the Great Invasion of Colony I-6.  
  
Corporal Miller, 18 years old. Best friend from of Jake Patterson since recruitment. Frowned upon by US military superiors, but transfered to Leiutenant Patterson's squad at Patterson himself's insistence.  
  
Corporal Jones, 30 years old. Supposedly having never been wounded in any military skirmishes, transfered to Lieutenant Patterson's squad after notice by US miltary superiors.  
  
Corporal Anderson, 25 years old. Originally applied for a Spec Ops place, but was refused. However, military superiors soon changed their decision after he served as a military chief during his barracks' bombing my terrorists.  
  
"Sir, some fancy Marine squad here to see you."  
  
Major Dolph looked up from the military file he was reading, and regarded his assistant.  
  
"They are not some fancy Marine squad, Peters, they're the best."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
"Send them in."  
  
Jake Patterson walked into Major Dolph's office, not sure what to expect. Major Dolph, the highest-ranking officer in his Space Marine squad and a much-respected man, had recognised his team as the best.  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Patterson, I'm going to be honest. We need you. We really need you."  
  
"Pardon, sir?"  
  
"We've lost contact with the colony on L-525. I've heard that you're the very best, and, frankly, that's what we need."  
  
"Uh..." Jake Patterson wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"We think there's a breed of aliens there."  
  
"Aliens?" Jake was now really confused. Was this a prank or something?  
  
"Well, why don't you send in that Ripley woman, sir?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, sir, Ripley, that crazy woman, claims to see Aliens all the time."  
  
"Aliens exist."  
  
"Sir? Are you joking, sir?"  
  
"No, Patterson, I am not joking now are you going to take on this mission or not?"  
  
"Well, sir, listening to the mission analysis, I would like to say that..."  
  
"Patterson, as a superior officer to you, I order you to get on to the space transport parked at the nearby airbase, and if you don't accept this mission, I will have you court-marshalled. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Your mission objectives are this: try to discover any real alien life, then seek out survivors. Should you discover anything, alert us, and we'll send out a full rescue team. I'll be in constant contact with you via radio. Good luck, Lieutenant!"  
  
And without warning, Lieutenant Jake Patterson and his marine crew were bundled aboard a space transport and shipped over many lightyears to Colony L-525. 


End file.
